shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Shokugeki
Shokugeki (食戟 Shokugeki lit, Food Halberd) is a cooking duel in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. It is a longstanding tradition that allows students to settle debates and arguments through a formal duel of their cooking prowess. Basics A Shokugeki can be initiated by anyone within the school. In most cases, these have been started either to further a person's personal project in Tōtsuki or to overturn a judgement by the school such as an expulsion or a disbanding of a club. Shokugekis are battled between two parties. The number of people participating in each party does not have to be equal, so one side can be challenging solo while the other has a partner. Each side must lay out their "compensation", or something they must give up if they were to lose the challenge. Both sides must agree that the compensation of the duel equate with each other, For example, if any student were to challenge an Elite Ten Council member for their chair and lose, expulsion would not equate to the value of an Elite Ten seat. After a Shokugeki has been authorized, the challengers will set up a date to carry out the Shokugeki and its theme. Any time between the issue and the actual challenge may be used to prepare for it. On the day of the challenge, both contestants will cook at the same time in a fixed amount of time. After both sides have finished their dish, they will present their Shokugeki dish to the judges. After eating both contestant's dishes, they will vote on which dish was the best overall. The winner will have all conditions of their victory fulfilled and the result cannot be revoked unless there is a special circumstance. Authorization Though a Shokugeki can be initiated by anyone in the school, there are three main conditions to issue a Shokugeki: *An authorized individual to validate the Shokugeki. This means that a member of Tōtsuki's staff, a Tōtsuki alumni, or an Elite Ten Council member must validate the challenge for it to be an official Shokugeki. *An odd number of judges. This is ensure that a Shokugeki will end with a clear victor and prevent a tie situation. *Both sides must mutually agree to have the Shokugeki and the conditions of the Shokugeki. If one side is unwilling to participate, the challenge is not feasible. Judging There are several winning factors for the dish, but the three core traits in a dish are aroma, taste, and presentation. Chefs may use whatever ingredients needed to sway the judges including high grade ingredients and whatnot even if their opponent's ingredients are not as high in quality. Since all Shokugeki require an odd number of judges, all Shokugekis will end with a clear winner. Aftermath Immediately after a Shokugeki, the winner's victory conditions will be immediately carried out. It is not known if a Shokugeki result can be immediately repealed with another Shokugeki, but it is heavily implied that this cannot happen. Types There are different types of Shokugeki *'Official ''Shokugeki'-The official ''Shokugeki is the type of Shokugeki is traditionally held by the school authority to perform the Shokugeki, only within the area of the Tootsuki Culinary Academy. This Shokugeki is only considered as official if the school authority permits and the agreement between both battle chef about the stipulation and risk. This is also a prime Shokugeki in this very academy and most of the audiences are the students of this academy, with the judges are mostly from the guest. *'Unofficial ''Shokugeki'-The unofficial Shokugeki is another type of ''Shokugeki which is out limits to from the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and had to held by other officials instead of the the school authority. The permission for this type of Shokugeki would be depending on the figures who is out from the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, yet it is considered as an underground duel, in which this Shokugeki can be started without the permission from the authorities of the academy and it is often hidden from the crowd. Whoever caught by the authority of the academy, the judges and even the authority that allowed this Shokugeki won't be responsible upon the charges. Participants Main Article:[[List of the ''Shokugeki participants]]'' Over the course of many years, Tōtsuki academy has seen a wide range of Shokugekis and participants as well. However, while not uncommon, seldom have Shokugekis occured due to the steep consequences of a loss in one. Nevertheless, only the truly brave are willing to participate and thus, most duels have been fierce battles that have been preserved in the database of Tōtsuki. Shokugeki Recipes & Dishes Main Article: [[:Category:Shokugeki Recipes|List of ''Shokugeki Recipes]]'' After many years of Shokugekis, many different dishes of different cuisine styles and countries have emerged in these elite duels. Notable Shokugeki Also see:[[List of the ''Shokugeki participants]]'' Official Shokugeki (*)Sōma was not the Don RS Club member to challenge Ikumi. Unofficial Shokugeki (*)Shinomiya originally won this Shokugeki until Doujima decided to vote for Soma and Megumi. Shinomiya was given a coin, which he dropped into Megumi's plate after eating her dish. Inui added one last vote, resulting in a tie. This however caused the Shokugeki to become unofficial. Trivia Shokugeki Recipes Category:Terminology Category:Shokugeki Category:Shokugeki Record